


Ukai's Kid

by lkg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, ukai is aged up a few years, yuri is an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkg/pseuds/lkg
Summary: Ukai has a kid. Shocked? So was the rest of the team.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Ukai's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first post I'll be making on ao3! I just want to give complete credit for this idea to https://asa-sauce.tumblr.com/ or beepb00po on TikTok. Make sure to follow their accounts. :) If there are any errors let me know and I'd be glad to fix them! Enjoy!

Ever since Ukai became a coach for the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, he’s had one worry in mind. Making sure the team doesn’t find out he has a daughter. Why? His daughter is a 2nd year. In high school. And he didn’t want everyone finding out he was a teen dad, and he especially didn’t want the evil duo, Nishinoya and Tanaka, to find out and do whatever weird things they do when they meet girls their age. 

So whenever his daughter has to go to Karasuno, he makes sure it's when no one other than him, and Takeda, because he’s an adult, will be there.

\--------

“Hey Yuri!” Ukai shouts from across the empty store, “I’m going to need you to watch over the store tomorrow night, I have to coach the boys extra late.”

“Of course dad,” she shouts back while walking towards her dad, “but why can’t grandma just watch over the store?” Yuri crouches down next to where her dad is stocking shelves, only to be greeted with a sharp glare. “N-not that I mind or anything. I love helping out.”

“I know, kid.” He says, ruffling her hair before walking back to sit at the register. 

Yuri takes her dad's spot in filling the shelves, not thinking about it too much. It’s not unusual for her to have to watch over the store on her own, she is in high school after all. 

\----------

“What?!” Yuri sits up in her bed and immediately checks her phone for the time. 6:15. Oh. Nothing to stress over. Although it wouldn’t hurt to get up and out of bed now. She ungracefully rolls out of her much too tall bed and flips her light on before walking out of her room to an unsurprisingly empty kitchen. Her dad usually goes to help with morning practice unless he has “adult things” he has to do. 

Yuri slinks across the characteristically dark and quiet house with no rush, just like always.

As she walks out of the house, she veers towards the store, just to check up and make sure her grandmother is doing ok with everything. And, as always her grandmother pushes her off and ushers her to stop worrying and just go to school.

\----------

Yuri stretches her arms as she says her goodbyes to the classmates that walk with her from school, and heads towards the shop. It’s not unusual for it to begin getting busy around this time of day, because students are looking for snacks to get after school, or shopping for dinner. 

Pushing open the door, she glances around and spots her grandmother still there, ‘Seriously does this woman ever take a break?’, she thinks half-heartedly. She tosses her school bag into the back room before taking her usual seat at the register. But just as she sits down, she jumps right back up. “Ow!!” She barks and looks down at the seat to find her father’s keys, phone, and wallet staring back at her. ‘How much of a rush was this man that he forgot 3 of the most important things you need when leaving the house?’ She wonders, before picking all of it up, grabbing her school bag just in case and shouting back to her grandmother, “Dad left all his shit here! I’m gonna go take it to him!”

“Language!” Her grandmother shouts, but Yuri is out the door too fast to hear.

She thinks she knows where she’s going. Probably. Well, even if she didn’t she could look up directions. It’s a very short walk, compared to how far she walks for school everyday, but that's just enough time for her to think about what gymnasium they’re in, how she’s gonna approach them, because while she’s all for grand entrances, interrupting they’re practice wouldn’t be very grand.

It’s not the first time she’s been to Karasuno. Although it is the first time she’s going while the team is there too. She finally approaches a medium-sized gym, and she can tell she’s at the right place from the yelling, and she can distinguish her father’s voice among all the sounds going on from inside. It wouldn’t be the worst if she walked into the wrong gym, it's not like she’d see any of them again. 

Thunk. Thunk. She bangs on the metal door forcefully before cracking it open. Yuri suddenly becomes much more nervous than she was before. Maybe it’s because everyone in the gym is staring at her, maybe it’s- no. It’s because there’s 16 people staring at her, waiting for her to do something.

“Dad?” she cringes because she couldn’t say one word without messing it up? What kind of lame first impression will that leave? Ukai walks straight towards the door and shoves it open enough for Yuri to walk in. She doesn't dare walk in, though. They stare at each other, both with their own unreadable expression before Yuri fishes her father’s stuff out of her bag and pushes it all at him, before slowly closing the door. She’d have liked to slam it, but the door was a bit too heavy for that. 

She doesn’t dare stay at the door any longer, god forbid one of them open it back up to see her standing there.

\------------

Ukai stares at the door for a second before looking to see that his daughter had shoved his keys, wallet and phone at him. He stands wearily for just a moment too long. Had he really forgotten all of that? Well, he’d rather have introduced that he had a daughter a little different from, well, that, but at least he wouldn’t be locked out of his house. No, he’d take being locked out any day if it meant not having to deal with the questions that were about to pour from 13 teenagers. Takeda and Yuri meet whenever Yuri comes to Karasuno, and Yuri and Shimizu met once when Shimizu was leaving the club room. 

When he turned around, he was unsurprisingly met with the questioning stare of the whole volleyball club(and Yachi). “Alright back to practice!” He announced while haphazardly shoving everything in his pockets.

Despite his instructions, none of them moved. If anything, their stares became more intent. He could tell there were questions at the tip of everyone’s tongue but no one dared to say anything first. Except Nishinoya and Tanaka dared to say something first. They glance at each other and back to Ukai. 

“What.” Nishinoya shouts.

“Just.” Tanaka yells.

“Happened.” They announce in unison.

Sure, Ukai planned on mentioning the tiny, itty-bitty, miniscule fact that he has a child, someday. No. He didn’t. But he couldn’t be mad at Yuri, it's his own fault for not telling the team. Ukai takes a somewhat excessively loud sigh. “Fine. I give up. What do you want to know?” He says, talking to no one in particular.

“Well,” Nishinoya begins while getting up from the floor and placing his water bottle on the ground, seemingly trying to make sure no one else starts talking, “first of all, why was there a pretty girl that just almost walked into this gym and why did she call you ‘dad’? Well, we all know why, but we just need you to confirm for us.” Nishinoya began approaching Ukai like a predator approaching prey.

No way getting out of this one now. But then again, why was he even hiding this from the team? Oh. Right. Nishinoya and Tanaka. Sighing again, much louder this time, he grumbles, “I have a daughter. And I better not be seeing any of you getting ideas, got it?”

“Ukai how could you?! You have an absolutely beautiful- although I’m still loyal to Kiyoko-san- daughter and you dare not tell us?? I’m hurt.” Tanaka places a hand on his head and sighs. 

“Geez you two what do you want me to do? Call her back so you all can talk to her?” He says jokingly. But no one laughs, they all nod. “Wow. I was kidding but I guess I could?”

Ukai takes out his phone and calls his daughter. Maybe telling the team wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I would love to do another chapter extension of what happens after this. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and write too much to start. I think it would be fun also to maybe do like a full series?? Maybe? I don't know, I'll see how this does and let me know if I should. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
